Phantom X
by BladeofHell56
Summary: What if clockwork, didn't save Danny's friends and family and they all died in the Nasty Burger's explosion, what if Danny decided to quit the hero business.OOC Danny. no Phantom Planet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young man with spiked, black hair and blue eyes wearing a black hooded jacket, red t-shirt and jeans, walked into the city. On his neck was a silver chain with a scythe shaped ornament dangling on the end, he had a ring on each ring finger, one a green ring with a black circle on the end with a green skull design, the other a golden banded ring with an expensive looking emerald on it, on his right wrist is a Rolex watch with the initials CW on the band, if one were to look under his sleeves you would see two Chinese dragons tattooed on his forearms, the one on his right a white dragon with green eyes and a black diamond on its head, the other a black dragon with red eyes and a white diamond on its head. This young man goes by the name Danny Jackson, previously known as Danny Fenton, as well as former ghost teen hero, Danny Phantom.

"_Two and a half years, it's actually been 2 and a half years since it happened" _Thought Danny as he got lost in his memories

(Flashback)

Danny had just used his ghostly wail to defeat his evil older self and sucked him into the Fenton thermos, as he smiled in triumphant glee.

"DANNY" came a voice from behind him as he remembered his friends and gasped before running towards them in an attempt to save them. He tried to transform only for the rings to vanish as soon as they came into existence

"_Oh no I'm out of power"_

"MOM, DAD, JAZZ, TUCK, SAM, MR. LANCER, NO" he screamed as the place exploded and he was thrown back by the blast as it destroyed the entire block.

"ugh what hit me" Danny grunted as he awoke and pushed the rubble off of him, before his eyes widened as he remembered what happened and tears streamed down his face

"_Guys, it's all my fault"_ he thought as their faces before death and transformed before flying to Fenton works and right into the portal, he just couldn't bear to be in Amity Park anymore after he'd lost everything. It was a week before he managed to find a way to forget the pain, he just couldn't be a hero anymore, it was too painful, but not wanting to become Dan he decided to screw sides, he now only fought for himself and those he considered friends, he immersed himself in training, after all, as a halfa charged by the zone itself he had the potential to use the powers of any ghost in the realm, and even later found out his wail was a variation of embers powers working through his voice rather than a medium, he later learned variations of voice moves besides the wail to work with, of course he had no intention of mastering the powers of all ghosts for a long while, but having a larger arsenal would be nice, so he thought of all the ghosts he had encountered to this point and their abilities, before he began meditating not only to find the powers inside him but he could also raise his power through meditation, he could already fire off ghostly wails easier than he was able to fire ecto-beams before, and with his power raise all his other moves got stronger as well.

On occasion some interesting things had gone happened, like Prince Aragon returning, of course this time when he beat him he took his amulet and had it remade into a ring and worked on the dragon abilities he gained from it, he even gained a half transformation to work with, not to mention with the ability to bring his tattoos to life it was only natural he wanted his familiars to be awesome looking so he thought of all those kung fu movies he saw and decided to go with Chinese dragons, which he calls Yin and Yang, not to mention after training with them he was able to change their size at will, he is still training on making them even bigger, after all never know when a giant beast would show up, but above all the most interesting thing to happen would have to ne when Pariah somehow escaped again, of course by then he was strong enough to defeat him with no help or suit by then, if only he knew before that by doing that he would become the heir and had a right to both the ring and crown, the power of the 2 items allowed him to access a new ghost form, much stronger than his initial ghost form, although h rarely has the need to use it, the crown for some reason only appears when it that form though, he kept the ring but declined the offer for the time now, being a king would be awesome in the future but at the moment he wasn't interested, he kept the new form and title as heir hidden from the ghosts though, only the council and clockwork know of it and he intends to keep it that way.

As a reward for becoming heir clockwork even told me how to block out the omnipotence if he ever decided to try and unlock time powers, he of course went into a meditative state to unlock the powers soon after that and clockwork gave him a watch as a symbol of a master over time, it of course also works as a communicator so they can keep in contact, after mastering these among other powers he saw that a year had already gone by, and the anniversary of the deaths of his loved ones had come, he spent the day reminiscing about his past, before clockwork came and talked to him about it, he had helped Danny move on and in doing so Danny thought on his memories more clearly and decided to train his human form as well, so he left the zone and travelled the world finding and training under various masters of hand to hand combat and weapon combat, he had even found a ghost version of his favourite weapon to work with, and with the accelerated learning ability and physical enhancements that came with being a halfa he went through teacher through teacher at alarming rates and by the end of the second year he had created his own style and was a master, that could fight the best even as a human. He then decided to travel the world and take in the sights, he knew even if he had moved on, being in Amity was too painful for him so going back there was out of the question, and who knew he may even find a new place to call home.

(flashback end)

**Danny POV**

I snapped out of his thoughts as I came across a diner and went to get something to eat. I sat there as I ordered and waited for my food, before the door was kicked in by a large guy, followed by a girl in a black and purple dress with pink hair, and a bald midget.

"Hey Mammoth was kicking the door down really necessary" asked the pink haired girl

"Shut up Jinx, I'm hungry and I get violent when I'm hungry" the now identified Mammoth replied

"Whatever shit for brains let's just eat and see if we can't steal some new shit, I heard they got some new tech at a nearby lab and I want some" the midget said as I raised an eyebrow.

"_Thieves huh, meh I aint a hero anymore and I really don't care, in fact I might just give being a thief a try, they aint really evil and I'm no do gooder anymore, heck it might be fun"_ I thought

"Alright, scuz munchers, the hive are hungry so clear out so we can eat in peace" yelled the midget as his backpack grew four mechanical legs. "_Ok, didn't see that coming"_ I thought as all the other people in the diner ran out of the shop.

"Nice going Giz" said Mammoth before he turned to the terrified cashier and demanded free food.

"Hey look guys someone's still here" said Giz was it as he pointed at me

"Hey you, didn't we say to get out" screamed Mammoth

"But, I haven't eaten yet" I said as I pulled down my hood

"Hm, he's pretty cute" said the girl they called Jinx earlier

"Too bad he aint that smart" started the bald one

"Cause now I gotta rearrange his face" said Mammoth as he charged at me with his fist raised.

I simply flipped the desk, causing it to hit him in the face before it fell back in place, as I stood up and he tried to punch me again. This time I casually raised a hand and stopped the punch with a raised eyebrow.

"That it" I asked as I tossed him a way as the other two gaped, before they regained their composure and charged me. Jinx threw multiple purple blasts at me which connected to me yet did nothing, as she gaped. "Was that meant to hurt me" I asked as the short one's bag sprouted wings and he began shooting lasers at me, I weaved through the blast with ease before jumping into the air grabbing him and slamming him into the big guy, I then proceeded to drop kick the big one into the ground before backhanding the midget away. I then turned to the girl and made a come on gesture as she attempted to roundhouse me, which I simply phased through, as she gaped once more wondering what the hell just happened.

"What did you just do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said as charged and planted my fist in her stomach as she flew back. The other two went and helped her up before they prepared to charge again, as I sighed now bored and decided to end it.

"Ok, I'm bored" I said as two white rings appeared at my waist as I went into my initial ghost form. My human look wasn't the only thing I changed as I now wore a hooded black coat that went down to my ankles, with a green S at the back, the sleeves were torn off showing off my no muscled, but not overly bulky arms to them as my tattoos seemed to trade places as my right arm now had yin on it as my left had yang on it, I had a black sleeveless muscle shirt which showed off my abdominal muscles and my necklace was in plain sight. I had black, baggy cargo pants on and white combat boots on my feet, on my hands were white fingerless gloves with steel plates in them. On my face was a simple, blank white mask, with nothing on it, not even eye holes.

"Now then" I started as my hands glowed green

"Who's first" I finished as the charged, I was about to blast the big guy when

"Well, I thought I'd find you here" a voice said as they all stopped with paling faces

I turned to where the voice came from to see an old guy in, what looked like priest clothing walked into the store

"I thought we discussed your habit of ditching school before, Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo" he continued as they got even paler.

"However seeing as you found some good potential I will let this incident slide" and the three released relieved sighs

"Now then, I believe I haven't introduced myself, my name is Brother Blood, headmaster of the Hive Academy, you my young lad have much potential, tell me have you ever thought of being a villain" He said as his eyes glowed red and I felt a tug on my mind.

"_Mind control, HA, with all the meditations and overshadowing I've done this wouldn't affect me even in my sleep."_

"Sorry I don't play the whole destruction and domination game, If you raise thieves in that Academy of yours I'd maybe join"

"I assure you, at my academy we teach you all aspects of crime, thievery included"

"Hmm, ok then you got yourself a new student" "_For now at least"_

"Wonderful, but I'll need an alias for you and I'd like to ask what our powers are."

"Hmm, very well, call me...Shadow, as for my powers, I'm half ghost" I said shocking them all

"Maybe you know my hero name, from back when I was a goody, goody two years ago do you recognise the name Danny Phantom" I continued as their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Well now, this should be interesting" said blood with a smirk

"_My thoughts exactly, maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all."_ I thought as I followed after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demonic tone/ Techniques**

Chapter 2

**Danny POV:**

One hour, I've known this douche bag for all of one fucking hour and I already want to sick Yin and Yang on his ass. The sheer amount of times someone can attempt mind control in a single hour was truly amazing, the fact that he talked and acted as if he wasn't was even more annoying, to the point I want to see how long he would last if I opened a portal to Walker's jail, under his feet. Then at the feeling of another attempt at him entering my head, I simply had his own shadow form a fist and then had it punch him in the nuts, satisfied at the look of horrifying pain that appeared on his face and amused at the gaping expressions of Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx, as they watched their dean writhe on the ground, clutching his nuts, as a hand formed of his own shadow flipped him off.

"I'm called Shadow for a reason, ya know, with me, you gotta be afraid of your own fucking Shadow, it's one of the reasons my enemies are afraid of the dark" I said as I continued on my way, before turning my head slightly to face Brother Blood

"and by the way, my mental abilities far surpass yours keep trying to mind control me, and I may just get sick of the attempts and either control you instead, or shatter your mind completely" and with that I turned back and continued walking, as they all looked at me with one thought running through their heads.

_"God damn I'm glad we're not on opposite sides any more"_

"You guys, coming or what!"

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The group had just returned to the school and after being shown his room had spent some time meditating for a while, before deciding to walk around for a bit, after pulling up his hood, he was leisurely strolling through the hallways observing the place he would be living till he got bored of it and left, most likely after seriously hurting Blood.

"_Mutha Fucka needs to stop trying to control me"_

Carefully observing the students, he had come to the conclusion that most of the people here were freaks of nature, not that he could talk, he pulled out his class schedule to check for his classes, and saw he had gym next. Looking around he saw a girl in a green short skirt kimono, with a porcelain mask on her face, which looks like a grinning...cat?, whatever.

"Hey you, I'm new here and I need to get to gym, mind helping me out a bit"

"Sure I had gym now to" She said as she walked with Danny following behind.

"Thanks,..."

"Cheshire"

"Shadow"

They arrived at the gym and entered only for Danny to be met with calculating glares from the students when they saw him, most likely wondering what he could do, he noticed the glares from Jinx and Gizmo were especially hard,...Mammoth just looked at my with a blank gaze ,and I sighed.

_"I should probably make peace with those guys, at some point, they seemed pretty fun...plus, Jinx is kinda hot" _I thought as I looked back to Mammoth and could see him in deep thought.

_"Hmm, he's smarter than he lets on, good, I was hoping he wasn't a complete idiot"_

Just then Blood entered the room the same cocky smirk on his face.

"Good day young criminals in training, I would like to announce the arrival of a new student today, who goes by the alias Shadow, Shadow, come introduce yourself to your new classmates"

**Danny POV:**

I walk up to the front of and feel the intrusion in my mind much stronger than it was before, with my patience and its limit, my eyes briefly flash green, before Blood clutched his head.

"Brother Blood!" a student, XL Terrestrial I think, yelled as he ran up to Blood.

"It's fine I'm OK, it was just a headache," he said as his eyes caught mine, I hadn't bothered to send it mentally, but the message in my eyes was clear to him.

_"That was the warning shot, next time you'll be leaking brain fluids from your eyeballs" _He didn't try to mind control me after that.

"Yo, names Shadow, I'm just a thief, well, the best thief you'll ever meet, but still a thief, I'll be attending Hive Academy from now on so, guess I'll be seeing you guys around" I said, before walking into the crowd and to the three students from the diner.

"Hey, look guys, I apologize for that thing back at the diner, so if possible I'd like to start fresh, so what do you say, bigons?" I said as I put my hand out, they spared each other a glance, before Jinx came forward and shook my hand

"Bigons" she answered

"Will Shadow please come forth" Blood exclaimed over the class, I walked over to him as he turned to the other students

"Now then as he is new you must all be curious about his abilities, as such I have decided to have an exhibition of sorts, young Shadow shall fight against some of our combat robots, so he can show you just how capable he truly is."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if to ask whether he was serious

"Is there a problem Shadow"

_"Besides your obvious attempt to find out my abilities and weaknesses?"_

"No, I'm good" I replied as his smirk got slightly larger

"Excellent, the bots will be ready in a few minutes, go wait in the training room, until they're set" he said as I turned and headed down to get ready, as I arrived in the centre of the room I closed my eyes, and meditated, trying to search for a power that would work best for the situation.

_"Remember the feel of the energy from when he used his powers and attempt to find it, c'mon, c'mon, bingo"_ I said as I opened my eyes, my body flickered a small unnoticeable green glow, the sign of my activating a new power. Five minutes later ten large spaces opened up in the wall and out of them came a 15 ft tall yellow robots, the Hive insignia etched to their chests. A smirk came to my face as they all came closer as my eyes glowed brighter for a second before I spoke.

"Stop" The robots all stopped where they were and stood at attention, as the viewers eyes widened slightly, as I glanced up at Blood

_"Best way to counter Blood's plan, win while showing near to absolutely nothing of what you can do, thank you Technus"_

"Face each other and activate arm cannons" They did as told.

"Aim" they raised their arms at the opposing robot's head

"Fire" BOOM, and that was that, I calmly turned and headed back to the stunned audience, before standing to the crowd

"Satisfied" I said with a smirk as I turned to the seating area, when a voice cried out

"Hey You!"

I turned to face the one who called out to me and saw what seemed to be another ...robot?, only this one had an outrageously massive human face on it.

"You think that is enough to prove what your worth?, well it's not enough to prove your worth to ME" he sneered and with that only one thought coused through my mind.

_"The fuck is this asshole?" _

"Prove myself? To YOU?! bitch I'm just here to have some fun, I don't give a rat's furry, shit covered ass about your insignificant opinion, you ridiculously hideous excuse for a tin can" I replied as the other students began laughing, while shit can's face grew red from embarrassment and rage.

"HOW DARE YOU I AM THE I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R, FEAR MY MIGHT YOU WHELP"

"Yeeaah, no, later shit can" I said as I began walking away, only for him to charge me with his fist drawn back. Now, Blood already knows I can fight even without powers from the fiasco at the diner, this idiot is already on my douche bag list, and I'm still pretty pissed and have a migraine from the many, many attempts to mind control me, in other words...

_"Hello misplaced aggression" _I thought as I turned around and grabbed his fist, before using it to spin in the air and giving him an axe kick, smashing his face into the ground with enough force that he bounced back up, before he went back down however I grabbed him and tossed him up before round housing him into the wall, where he became embedded, he groaned in pain and opened his eyes only to see my fist before smashed in his face, sending him _through_ the wall, before he landed on the ground. I advanced towards him pulling of my scythe pendant from my necklace, before channelling ecto-energy into it, causing it to turn in to a full sized scythe. The scythe pole was showed a glowing green centre, with the black outer layer, twisting around it, at the bottom of the handle the black outer layer was a claw like part which held an orb of swirling green energy, the top of the scythe featured a silver demonic scull piece(like the front of ghost rider's bike) with glowing green eyes as and behind it, was a long black scythe blade, that seemed to devour all light around it. I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R opened his eyes once more before they widened in shock and fear, when he saw the tip of the blade was right between his eyes. the blade was then surrounded by azure flames as I glared down at the pathetic being in front of me, my hood shadowing my face so all he saw was two glowing green orbs for my eyes, and a dark, sadistic grin, which for some reason seemed to be steaming.

"Now repeat after me, 'My name is shit can..."

"My name is ..Shit can..."

"And I am Shadow's bitch"

"and I am...Sha...Shadow's...bitch"

"Good boy" I said with a cheery smile on my face as I tuned around, the scythe already returned to a pendant which I snapped back on my necklace, before I turned to walk away when he jumped at me from behind with his fist caulked back, I turned to face him and his fist connected to my face as a malicious grin appeared on his. The grin of course vanished completely when I simply raised my hand and grasped his wrist before lifting him up into the air and slamming him down hard enough to leave a massive crater beneath him.

"Tch...know your role bitch"

I then turned back to the hole I had made before and walked back though it to see the class staring at me with gaping jaws, I simply raised an eyebrow and asked "What, the bitch asked for it"

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME" Gizmo yelled out with a grin on his face, as the rest of the class walked up and greeted me, my eyes lingered over to Blood whom I saw scowling at me, before I smirked knowing he saw it, before turning my attention back to my classmates.

* * *

**6 months later:**

The time has gone by quickly, and my time here has been good, over the few months I've become great friends with Jinx and Cheshire, and Mammoth, Gizmo and I are practically like brothers to me now, plus I got them to agree (had to threaten Blood) to keep my past and the abilities I haven't yet shown a secret, aaaaand then there's Blood, I swear upon all that is holy in the world that the man tries to molest us male students on a weekly basis.

_"Note to self: Castrate Blood at soonest occasion"_

"Yo Shadow, what's up man"

"Sup Mammoth, On my way to Gizmo's to try out that new video game he's got"

"Cool, I got gym now, gonna see if I can get a good spar out of the new kid, Stone"

"You mean the one Jinx has the massive crush on"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM" echoed a voice throughout the hallways

"How did.."

"Don't ask, I don't know, and I don't want to know"

"Right later man"

"We should hang out at that new Pizza joint sometime"

"As long as the pizza's got a lot of meat"

"Deal"

* * *

**Gizmo's Room:**

I entered Gizmo's room to see him working on some new invention of his, sneaking up behind him I waited for him to put down the welding torch and.

"WHAT'S UP BOLTS FOR BRAINS!"

"AAAAAHHHHH"

"HAHAHAHAHAH, you should see your face right now barf breath"

"God Dammit Scuz bucket, don't do that" yep one way to get along with Gizmo is to joke around with him like he does with others.

"Whatever man I heard you got a ne... hello what is this?" I asked as I saw a picture of a new hero or villain.

"Hm that that's Robin in a high tech suit he built for an undercover job one time, called himself Red-X, I think"

"Really, what you want it, I can mod it for you if you get me the original"

"Awesome thanks Giz" _"I could probably mod it myself with my powers from technus But I know how much Giz loves his tech" _

And with that I turned and left.

* * *

(that night)

I was invisible,intangible, and merrily strolling through Titans tower.

_" duun dududun dudun dudun can_'_t touch this, duuuun dududun dudun du...hello"_ he thought as he finally came up to a massive vault, quickly peering inside he saw exactly what he had come for and grinned.

_"Come to papa"_ he thought before grabbing the suit and everything with it. He contemplated simply teleporting back home, but decided to explore the tower a bit more, he might just find something interesting. He put the suit in the duffel bag he brought with him and began exploring coming to a stop at Robin's room.

He fazed in and looked around before his eyes caught something interesting, there on the desk was a file, on the file was information on the various heroes, villains and those in between all around the world, most likely a souvenir from his time with the bat.

_"Hmm come to think about it it's almost about time I leave that academy, and if I ever decide to make a team this could be very useful"_ he thought with a smirk before getting out a usb hacking into his computer using his technology control finding the files and copying them a smirk on his face the entire way.

_"Robin you magnificent bastard, first the suit and now this, it's like Christamas"_ he thought before teleporting back to the academy with a massive smirk on his face


End file.
